CATS reality fic** (Need better title)
by Misteazer
Summary: Josefine dreams of being in CATS, will she overcome the obstacles?


Job of a lifetime

  
Cats and me...again **_  
Okay, maybe I AM getting carried away with the reality fics, but ya know what? THEY'RE FUN!!!_**  
  


"C'mon Josefine, do you honestly think they're gonna hire you?" Rosie asked me.  
"I can try can't I?" I replied.  
"And what if you don't get in?"  
"You really know who to dampen my spirits don't you?"  
Rosie, my annoying little sister, and myself were on out way to our local theatre where I had heard that auditions for CATS were being held.  
"Be serious here Josefine, you're only nineteen years old, just out of high school! Do you think they're really gonna hire someone who has had NO experience in the REAL world?"  
"Rosie? Will you shut up?" I snapped at her and opened the door to the theatre. "Maybe I'll make a difference! Maybe I'll be different! Maybe I WILL get in!"  
The theatre was PACKED! Everywhere there were people, just like me, with a love and passion for dancing and CATS.  
The lobby was usually pretty big, with high well lit ceilings with intricate details engraved in them and beautiful marble floors, but now it seemed no more beautiful or bigger then our laundry room!  
I went up to the registration counter.  
"Hi, I'm here for the auditions today."  
The lady behind the counter huffed out a laugh. "You and everyone else here sweetie." She handed me a form to fill out and a pen. "Return the pen when you're done, I'm running low!"   
"Yes, I will. Thank you." I turned and tried to find an empty place where I could sit and fill out the form. There was no room to be found.  
"Rosie, c'mere!" I grab her and spin her around so here back was facing me. I bent down and started to write.  
"Is this why you dragged me along?" She asked me, annoyed.  
"Well, it wasn't my original intention, but you do seem to have more than one use!" I joked and continued to fill out the form.  
_NAME: Josefine Marie-Rozzario, AGE: 19, BIRTHDATE: 7/10/82..._  
"Are you done yet? I don't want to get ink stains on my shirt!" Rosie asked.  
"Hold still, I'm writing at an awkward angle and you're not helping the situation!"  
Rosie gave an impatient sigh.  
_...VOICE RANGE: Alto/Soprano, DANCE EXPERIENCE: 3 years ballet, 4 years jazz, 1 year tap, ACTING EXPERIENCE (LIST SHOWS): Numerous school productions..._  
"Do you think that's good?" I asked, reviewing what I had just writen.  
"Well, since I'm your desk right now I can't see what you're writing!" Rosie said, annoyed and impatient.  
"For my list of shows I put 'Numerous School productions'. Do you think they'll accept that?"  
"Well, list them after that. Make it look like you've actually performed on stage before!" Rosie suggested, mocking my limited acting experience.  
_...Into the Woods, Fidler on the Roof, The Pajama Game, Pippi Longstocking, and Sound of Music_  
"There. That's looks better!" I say as I look over my work.  
"May I have your attention please? May I have your attention please?" The voice over the intercom says. The theatre become quiet. "Will all people auditioning for CATS turn in their forms at the main lobby desk at this time please? Thank you."  
_Oh no! I still have to finish mine!_  
"Hurry up dumb-nut!" Rosie says.  
_IN CASE OF EMERGENCY CONTACT: Clara Contarlez Marie or Jose Marie Micheals_  
"There, done!" I say triumphantly.  
"Finally!" Rosie says and stands up, stretching our her back.  
I pass in my form, return the pen, and wait to be called in.  
I look around at the other hopefuls looking to get into CATS. They were almost all of them older then me. Maybe in their early twenties or so.  
They looked nervous, but smiled alot and laughter was heard here and there.  
"May I have your attention please? May I have your attention please?" The intercom said again. "Will all people auditioning for CATS ages 19 through 24 enter the audtioning room at this time. Thank you."  
"Wish me luck!" I say as I pick up my little bag and enter the large room.  
"I hope you break a leg!" Rosie calls out, trying to insult me.  
"Thank you!" I call back, with a grin on my face. She forgets at her young, nieve age that to 'break a leg' is a compliment!  
  


***

  
  
"Thank you Richard you may sit down now."  
The auditions were going well and I was waiting for my name to be called.  
A few moments of silence pass until the director picks up a form and reads the name.  
"Josefine Marie-Rozzario."  
I take a deep breath and go before the director and his small team of staff: the choreographer and the vocal director.  
"Josefine, it says here that you have just completed High School. You have not recieved a collee education?" he asks.  
"Well, I was going to take a year off and earn some more money before I head off to collge."  
"And...you are at a VERY young age to be doing this. Are you aware of the schedule and comitment this production will need for you to give it?" He asked.  
"Yes, I'm fully aware and I get handle it."  
"Very well." He says, taking a drink of water from his cup. "Let's see how well you can sing."  
The vocal director, Kelly, played a chord on the piano then played a few notes. "Sing those back to me."  
I sang them back.  
She played a different set of notes, a half-step lower.  
I sang those back.  
She did this a few more times, moving steps up and down and then back up again.  
"Thank you." She says turns back to the director.  
"Good. Now the crucial part, let's see how you dance."  
I take a deep breath as the choreographer, Melissa, come up on stage next to me.  
"Okay, we'll start with some basics then we'll put you to the test!" She did some pretty simple steps, like some step-touches, a few turns and some other little things.  
I repeated them, perfectly.  
"Now some fun stuff." She did some more complicated things, it was similar to some things in jellicle ball.  
I repeated the same things, almost perfectly.  
"Good, now do those again, but as a cat would."  
I repeated the steps, and added some 'cat attitude' to it.   
"Good!" Melissa said and the director smiled.  
"Thank you Josefine. You may sit down now."  


  
***  


  
"Well, how did it go?" Rosie eagerly asked as I exited the room.  
"Great! They said they'll call us within two days if we got a call back. If we don't here from them it means we didn't get in."  
"I know what you're going to be doing within the next two days!" Rosie says with that stupid, mischievous grin that she has.  
"What's that?"  
"Wait by the phone of course dummy!"  
"Oh, Yeah!" I say and give her a playful punch on the shoulder.  
"Hey!" She squeals as she wacks me pitifully!  
  


***The Next Day***  
  


_R-R-I-I-N-N-G-G! R-R-I-I-N-N-G-G!_ I jump for the phone and answer it as calmly as I can.  
"Hello? Josefine speaking."  
"Josefine? This is The Performing Arts Touring Group calling about your audition for CATS yesterday." The voice on the other line said.  
Rosie was waiting eagerly, watching my expression as I spoke on the phone.  
My father came up behind her and was eager to hear what they say as well.  
"Miss Marie-Rozzario, we'd like to hire you as a 'Swing' in our touring group."  
"Really?! Wow that's wonderful! Thank you very much!" I say, practically jumping up and down, trying to keep my voice calm.  
"Rehersals start Monday morning at 10:00. Be thankful that they start that late. When the tour begins, the rehersals start at 8:00."  
"Oh, I understand sir. Thank you very much."  
"Okay, we'll see you Monday morning."  
"Thank you!"  
"Good-bye."  
"Good-bye!" I hung up the phone.  
"Well?" My father asks.  
"I got in!" I scream and jump into his arms! He spins me around and starts cheering. Even Rosie joins into the fun!  
"No!" Mom's booming voice shouts over all the joyful rucus.  
We stop, turn to look at her, Father still holding me.  
"But Clara," My father chimes in, "This is your daughter's dream! Can't you be happy for her? She got in!"  
"I'm not having my daughter's job be that of performing for others! No! You call them back and tell them that you will not be in the show!"  
"Mother, please! I..."  
"None of that! Call them up right now!" Mother demands.  
Usually when we get into an arguement about something like this, I usually obey her. But this time she has gone too far.  
"Haven't you been wondering why I've been late coming home from school lately? It's because I've been practicing! Julia and I have been dancing privately together at her place after school just so I could audition! I've worked too hard and long to back out now! And for them to call me and tell me I got in is more than a miracle! The _least_ you can do is act happy for me!"  
I storm up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me.  
I hear a soft tap on the door.  
"Mom, if that's you, I don't want to speak to you!"  
"It's me Josefine." Rosie's small voice squeaks out.  
"Get in here and lock the door behind you. I don't want Mom up here."  
Rosie closes the door quietly and I hear the lock in my door click.  
"Just because she doesn't believe that acting on stage is a real job doesn't mean she has to hold me back from reaching my goals and fulfilling my dreams! I've worked hard to get into this Rosie! Far too hard and far too long to back out and not perform now!" I could feel hot tears start to stream down my check as I spoke. "Does she really care about me Rosie? No. She only cares about herself. She's jealous Rosie, and selfish. She doesn't think I can do it. She doesn't want me to do it because she couldn't do it!" I paused and looked at Rosie, wiped away my tears and stood up. "Well I'll show her!"  
Rosie gives me look confused, but scared look.  
I race to my closet and pull out a suitcase.  
"Josefine, what are you doing?" Rosie asks me.  
I open my dresser drawer and pull out a pair of jeans.  
"I'm going to be in the touring cast of CATS and be the best swing on that stage Rosie!"  
Rosie sits on my bed, watching me as I pull out jeans, other pants, t-shirts, tant tops, a sweatshirt, a pull-over, underwear, make-up, jewelry, and socks from my dresser, fold them and put then into the suitcase.  
I grab my dance bag and get my leotards, a few pairs of tights, my ballet slippers, jazz shoes, tap shoes, leg warmers, and hair scrunchies and put them into the bag.  
Then I run into the bathroom and get my traveling kit.  
It's a little carrying case that is filled with shampoo, my toothbrush, toothpaste, a brush, lotion, and other necessary things a girl might need.  
I take the case and put that, along with my dance bag, into my suitcase.  
Then I grab my purse and my wallet. I count my money.  
"$50.00." I say. "I'll earn much more than that!" I place my purse next to my suitcase. "Now all I need is a jacket...or two."  
I quietly open my door, and tip-toe downstairs and grab my jacket from the front hall closet.   
I can hear Mom and Dad argueing in the kitchen.  
"Jose, she will not be a tramp on stage! That show is filled with inappropriate things that my daughter will NOT take place in."  
"Clara, it's a show of dance, grace, and something more. Please dear, she's worked too hard not to do this!"  
"She's also worked hard in school! I will not have her throw her life away on stage when she could be something more with her life on a college campus!"  
_I'm going to miss Dad. He's always stuck up for me._ I think as I run back upstairs and into my room.  
"Okay, I have everything I need. I just need a way to get out of the house." I think for a moment. "Rosie, you distract Mom and Dad while I run out the front door and to my car. Then I'll load up my things in the car and drive away."  
Rosie nods and helps me bring down my things to the front door.  
Sweet little Rosie, my darling little nieve sister. Poor thing won't know what she's getting herself into.  
"Well Rosie, this is it! The next time you see me, I'll be on stage and Mom will be there, thinking about what a bitch she was, thinking she could hold me back! Thinking she could stop me from living my dream!" I put on my jacket and put my purse over my head and pick up my suitcase. I reach out my hand to Rosie. "Good bye Rosie."  
Rosie gives me a big hug and runs into the kitchen and distracts Mom and Dad.  
I run out to my car, load my things in the back seat, then climb into the driver's seat and speed away, without getting caught.  
  


***

  
  
I drive to Julia's house, not too far from the theatre.  
I get out, go up to the door and ring the bell.  
Julia appears at the door.  
"Well? How'd you do?" Julia eagerly asks.  
"Can I come inside first?" I ask, pushing my way inside.  
"Heh, sure!"  
We run upstairs into her room and she closes the door.  
Her room was a fairly large room with blue and green sponge-painted walls. Her bedspread was green with blue flowers all over it with matching blue and green pillows.  
Her desk was neatly organized with papers from school, scripts from past plays that she did, college applications and letters, and pictures of friends.  
On her walls were posters of past musicals she had seen. Everytime she went to see a show, she would always try to get a poster from it. There were several posters of CATS.  
"Okay, NOW can you tell me?" She asks.  
"Okay. I got in!"  
We squeal and jump around, hugging each other.   
"Oh my God that's WONDERFUL!" She exclaims.  
"To me it is, not to my mother!"  
"Oh, didn't take it so well, huh?"   
"No not really. I mean, we worked so hard and so long to a point that I thought, 'This isn't worth it! It's not worth all the pain!' But then you kept me going and I worked hard and now that I'm in, I can't back away from my dream. And I owe it all to you."  
Julia smiles at me. "But your mother doesn't think so?"   
I sigh. "No. Which is why I need your help again."  
"Anything!"  
"Ah! I'm SO lucky to have a friend like you! I need a place to stay for a few days."  
"What? But you have your own place with your parents and Rosie, right?"  
"Correction. I HAD my place with them. Now, thanks to my mother, I'm no longer a member of that familiy. I'm going out on my own until they come to their senses and realize that acting on the stage is a normal job and not a job for a 'tramp'!"  
"Your mom thinks acting is being a tramp?"  
"My mom takes everything to the extreme. She thinks lighting a match is enough to set off a four alarm fire!"  
"Ah, I see. And with Jellicle Ball...she won't like her little baby being in an adult show, huh?"  
"Right on the nose."  
"Well, I guess it'd be okay if you stayed here for a while. I'm sure my folks won't mind either."  
"Thanks Julia, you're a doll!"  
"Now, gimme details about the auditions!"  
  


***Monday at Rehersals***

  
  
I entered the theatre looking around. It seemed pretty empty, until I got to the auditorium.  
The rest of the cast had already arrived.  
_Great, I'm the last one here I bet! That's a great way to start off your career!_ I thought to myself.  
"Quiet down everyone! Quiet please!" The director tried to quiet down the excited cast.  
The cast quickly hushed down.  
I grabbed a seat next to another girl in the cast.  
"Okay, we haven't got much time to reherse before the tour begins. So let's get as much done as we can today and move on so we can get on with the tour and have some fun!"  
The cast cheered and applauded.  
"Let's start with attendance!" He picked up a clipboard and read off the names.  
"Bryce?"  
"Here."  
"Brad?"  
"Here."  
Chrissy?"  
Here!"  
He continued down the list.  
"Josefine?"  
"Here!"  
"Oh, you're Josefine?" The girl asked next to me.  
"Yup. What's your name?" I asked her.  
"Jessica?" The director calls out.  
"Here!" The girl replied.  
"I'm Jessica. Who are you playing?"  
"I'm just a swing right now. You are you?"  
"Well, I'm Bombalurina."  
"Wow really?"  
"Yup. I know alot of the people in the cast." She pointed to a girl with red, frizzy hair. "See that girl with the red, frizzy hair?"  
"Yup."  
"That's Stephanie. She's nice. She's Rumpleteazer. Her personality is just like her hair: wild and free! Can't control her if you tried!"  
I laughed a little.  
"See that guy with the short blonde hair?"  
I looked. "Yeah."  
"That's Chris. He's playing Munkustrap. And Mich next to him is Alonzo. He's a sweetie, a real nice guy, but just don't get on his bad side."  
"You sure know alot of people in the cast."  
"Yeah, coinsidently we all know each other from high school or college. Where did you to school?"  
"Prince Richard High."  
"What about for college?" She asked.  
"Um...never been!"  
"What?"  
"I'm taking some time off, earn a little money before I go off to college."  
Jessica sighed. "You know, most kids who do that never go to college."  
"Well, I'm going to be different! I'll go to college! I'll make a difference."  
Jessica smiled. "Glad to see some enthusiastic spirit! I went to the community college myself. Got a major in animal sciences. I'm training to become a Vet."  
"So what are you doing here?"  
"Earning some money before I get a better job."  
"What could be better than this? Acting on stage, being with friends, getting paid to do it!"  
"It is fun the first time..."  
"You've done this before?"  
"Yup, once before. I did it over the summer. I didn't go all over the country, just around these areas. It was pretty fun. But it was alot of hard work and not alot of time to sleep or get a heck of alot of privacy.  
"Oh. But I can deal with that!"  
"That's what they all say. But like you said before, maybe you'll be different!"  
She smiled at me. It felt good to meet someone in the cast.

  
  
***  
  


"Okay let's start to block the show!"  
We had finished up warm-ups and were about to start to choreograph the show.  
"Let's start with Jellicle Songs. Okay, we all know that Munkustrap enters first..."  
"AFTER Demeter!" Someone, who I suppose was playing Demeter shouts out. The cast laughs a little.  
"Heh heh, yes after Demeter. So, Chris, I need you down here..."  
She continued placing us and gave us the steps.  
"Okay, let's take it from the top. 5, 6, 7, 8..." The music began and she lead us in our first, in what was going to be a very long month of rehersals.  
We came to the end of the song.  
"Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats. Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats. Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats. Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats. Jellicle songs for Jellicle cas!"  
we took our last pose with one leg crossed over the other slightly, arms streched over our heads and looking up to the right.  
"Good! Again, from the top!"  
Some members groaned, but I smiled. I was happy to do it again! This was fun!_ Jessica was wrong about this whole actig thing not being so great! This is the best!_   
  


***

  
  
"So, how'd rehersal go?" Julia asked me as I came home after rehersal that day.  
"Great! We choreographed Jellicle Songs and I met some new people, almost all of them are out of college! Isn't that cool?"  
"Yeah, I guess. Hey listen, your parents just called a little while ago looking for you. Think you'd better call them back?"  
"No way! If mom's there I'm NOT calling them, they can call me! What'd you tell 'em anyway?"  
"We told 'em that you were with us and that you were gonna go on to be in the cast. Your Dad seemed pretty cool with it. I'm not sure how your mom's gonna take it."  
"And I don't care how she'll take it either!"  
I run upstairs into Julia's bathroom, take off my rehersal clothes and turn on the shower.  
I grab a towel and get in. I wash out my hair and body from all the sweat from rehersal. The hot water pounding on my sore muscles.  
_Yup! I could do that everyday of my life!_  
  


***

  
  



End file.
